


A Secret Love Drabble Series

by HPFangirl71



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Deceit, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Incest, Underage Sex, wanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-08-06
Updated: 2011-08-20
Packaged: 2017-10-22 07:11:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 2,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/235269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFangirl71/pseuds/HPFangirl71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A prompt table of 100 words... 100 drabbles of incestuous forbidden love Story contains incest and underage consent. Do Not Flame Please!! Warnings are in the tags... rated high for overall content. Each part of this story is exactly 100 words, no more, no less. The prompt table is from a community on Live Journal. Thanks for reading!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Percy Falls in Love

Prompt Word Used: **Beginnings**

A Secret Love Series by HPFangirl71

  


Percy Falls In Love

In the beginnings, their relationship had been completely innocent. Lily had always been Percy’s favorite niece, nothing more. He adored her spunky independent spirit.

The fact she drove her parents mad with her antics only made him adore her more. She was everything Percy hadn’t been as a youngster and when her owl came telling the family she’d sorted Slytherin, Percy hadn’t been surprised.

Suddenly now he saw his precious Lily Luna in a new and altogether inappropriate light. As she became a woman before his very eyes, Percy could no longer deny he’d fallen hopelessly in love with her…


	2. Percy's Confusion

Prompt Word Used: **He**

A Secret Love Series by HPFangirl71

  


Percy’s Confusion

Percy felt like a vulture waiting for its prey as he sat watching his young niece Lily. He had always felt a certain fondness for the young girl but since she’d recently turned fourteen, he’d felt something much more for her. The feelings he now harbored sickened his insides but he didn’t know how to get them to go away. She was like some type of forbidden dessert that he knew he shouldn’t indulge but that somehow in the end he knew he was at least going to taste. Such thoughts devastated his psyche, leaving him confused and scared inside…


	3. Lily Wants More...

Prompt Word Used: **Not Enough**

A Secret Love Series by HPFangirl71

  


Lily Wants More…

Lily Luna Potter was growing up… maturing far beyond her years. Lily dated boys her age but quickly bored of their childish antics. She’d eventually tried pursuing older boys like Scorpius Malfoy. That ended disastrously the day she caught him in a broom closet snogging her brother Albus. After that, she’d given up on boys completely. Lily knew she needed a grownup man and she believed that man was her own dear Uncle Percy. Suddenly playing loving niece was not enough. Lily desired more from the older man and she was determined to seduce him into seeing things her way…


	4. The Invited...

Prompt Word Used: **Too Much**

A Secret Love Series by HPFangirl71

  


The Invited…

It was as if Percy were trapped in a bubble of nothing but dark temptations. Being around Lily had grown too much for him, making him feel desperate. He was drowning in the sinfulness of his abhorrent feelings for his niece. He knew he needed to stay away from her but her father had other ideas, inviting Percy to dinner at every turn. He’d staved off invitations for weeks, until Harry finally sent Ginny to drag him to the house. So here he now was… watching Lily from afar, dieing to take her within his arms and wantonly kiss her…


	5. Lily's Dinner Plans

Prompt Word Used: **Family**

A Secret Love Series by HPFangirl71

  


Lily’s Dinner Plans

Dinner was a complicated event. Lily determined to have her Uncle Percy see her in a different light had her task harder to accomplish surrounded by family. She’d dressed deliberately, letting her long red hair hang seductively down her back in curls while her blouse hung a tad bit lower than usual. She would’ve opted for sexier attire but she couldn’t risk giving her father a heart attack. Harry kept Percy close beside him, which made Lily’s seduction plan even more difficult. Every sensual glance, every touch of naked skin, every brush of her young body had to seem accidental…


	6. After His Visit

Prompt Word Used: **Dark**

A Secret Love Series by HPFangirl71

  


After His Visit

Upon entering his flat, dark surrounded Percy who was shaken by the visit to his sister’s home. His niece looked lovelier than ever and she’d seemed determined to drive his senses mad. It was difficult to ignore her “accidental” bumps every time she’d passed him. Lily let her touches linger against his skin as if they were deliberate. What kind of game did the girl think she was playing? Shamefully Percy reached into his trousers, grasping his overly aroused cock. His hand rubbed roughly up and down it’s length, wanking to images of his beautiful niece, forbidden as she was…


	7. Thoughts of Ginny's Daughter

Prompt Word Used: **Weeks**

A Secret Love Series by HPFangirl71

  


Thoughts of Ginny’s Daughter

Percy awoke the next morning in the exact same place he’d fallen asleep the evening before. His trousers were open, his flaccid cock hanging out as evidence of the shameful deed he’d committed the previous night. In a groggy haze he stumbled to the loo, dressing quickly for the office. Looking into the mirror he saw disgust cloud his brown eyes. Perverse thoughts of Lily had haunted his mind for weeks and although he’d never acted on them before now, he’d still known they were wrong. He couldn’t think of Ginny’s daughter in such a sexualized manner… or could he?


	8. Percy Tries To Escape

Prompt Word Used: **Disease**

A Secret Love Series by HPFangirl71

  


Percy Tries To Escape

Percy sat at the bar, drowning in Firewhiskey, the only thing seeming to help him escape this aching disease. There wasn’t anything physical ailing him, instead something disturbing was infecting his very soul. An incurable disease of forbidden desire was twisting its way into his heart. All week he’d found himself wanking over naughty fantasies of his sweet niece Lily. He’d found himself imagining how sweet her lips would taste, how soft her skin would feel, and how delightful his cock would feel embedded deep within her innocent body. Disgusted with himself, Percy took another sip of his liquid escape…


	9. Shattered To Pieces

Prompt Word Used: **Shattered**

A Secret Love Series by HPFangirl71

  


Shattered To Pieces

Percy entered his flat, poured himself some Firewhiskey, letting the burning liquid sooth his nerves. He thought wryly of his day… late for work again, only Harry’s pleading had saved his job. Harry coming to his aid filled him with guilt, he’d hate him if he knew his thoughts toward Lily. Those thoughts now battled to enter his mind. In frustration he tried to tear away the images in his head by pulling at his red hair. The images overtook him, screaming aloud, Percy threw the glass. As it shattered against the wall he felt himself also shattering to pieces…


	10. Family Intervention

Prompt Word Used: **Broken**

A Secret Love Series by HPFangirl71

  


Family Intervention

“We’re his family Harry, we have to do this!” Ginny adamantly demanded.

“I know Percy’s been having a rough go at it but do you really think coming to live here will fix it… especially if its against his will?” Harry questioned.

“He’s a broken man Harry, he needs help whether he wants it or not…”

Harry wasn’t sure why Percy had suddenly fallen into an emotional abyss but he had seen the results at the ministry. Percy Weasley, the man usually so together, was now an utter mess. Ginny was right, he needed help but could this be it…?


	11. Getting Help...?

Word Prompt Used: Writers Choice so I chose **Parchment**

A Secret Love Series by HPFangirl71

  


Getting Help…?

Percy looked down despairingly at the thick parchment within his hands. The official documents were just delivered by owl. They’d deemed him incompetent to care for himself. Being forced to live with relatives wouldn’t be such a bad thing if he were going to stay with his parents. Instead they’d assigned him to live with his sister instead. His family thought they were helping but little did they know of his secret shame. Little did they realize they’d just put temptation directly in his path. Sweet Lily would be his ultimate downfall… causing his loving family to hate him forever.


	12. In Enemy Territory

Prompt Word Used: **Enemies**

A Secret Love Series by HPFangirl71

  


In Enemy Territory

He eyed them like they were his enemies and Harry began regretting this decision. Ginny tried embracing her brother but he refused to return her gesture. She pulled back, red with embarrassment.

“We’re sorry Percy… there just wasn’t another way…” Harry spoke nervously. “Albus is staying at Molly’s for awhile, you’ll stay in his room.”

Percy stood silently, hatred filling his eyes until Lily came rushing forward.

“Uncle Percy, come with me. I’ll show you your room.”

Percy looked up, she was breathtaking. Looking at her, the light returned to his deadened eyes. Taking her hand he was actually smiling…


	13. No Choices...

Prompt Word Used: **Choices**  


A Secret Love Series by HPFangirl71

  


No Choices…

Seeing Lily had reawakened something within him, a sick, perverse kind of something. The longing ache for her returning. The battle waging between his heart and mind made him cringe inwardly. He loved her, didn’t want to hurt her in anyway yet still he craved the sweetness of her lips and her heated touch upon his skin. He shouldn’t be here, it was too dangerous. The family left him no choices, no way to escape his hellish nightmare. They’d taken complete control but why? Couldn’t they see he needed Firewhiskey to cope, to comfort him, to hide his guilty shame…?


	14. Hiding Away...

Prompt Word Used: **Days**

A Secret Love Series by HPFangirl71

  


Hiding Away…

Days had passed since Percy’s sudden arrival to the Potter household, yet he refused to venture out from the safety of Albus’ bedroom. His sister was worried about him, he heard her and Harry discussing him. Having discussions that turned into loud arguments. Percy hated causing this strife but he had to stay away from Lily at all costs. Percy’s hands shook from fear and alcohol withdrawal, while nightmares plagued him nightly, yet he refused to ask for help. He was ashamed of what he’d allowed himself to become… a perverse monster who craved the company of his beautiful niece.


	15. Sobs Within the Night

Prompt Word Used: **Sound**

A Secret Love Series by HPFangirl71

  


Sobs Within the Night

Lily heard the sound of his frantic sobs…sounds that drew her to him. The sight of Lily entering his room, stunning in her filmy nightgown, shocked Percy. A look of terror overtaking his face as he practically shouted at her.

“Leave, now! You shouldn’t be here… its far too dangerous!”

“I‘m perfectly safe with you.” she replied, gently wiping a stray tear from his face.

“Please Lily… this isn’t a game, you have to go…” he pleaded.

She was too close, too real, too desirable...

“I know its not…” she said, urgently seeking out his lips within the following silence…


	16. The Selfish Kiss

Prompt Word Used: **She**

A Secret Love Series by HPFangirl71

  


The Selfish Kiss

Her lips were feather soft upon his and tasted sweeter than honey. His fingers clutched within her red hair as if she were his lifeline. Percy knew what they were doing was wrong but the fight in him was gone. Lily was all too pliable beneath his urgent touches and a fiery heat raged uncontrollably between them. Her power over him left him weak and needy. Lily knew he was vulnerable and took full advantage of the fact. Selfishly she clung to him, not caring what happened next. Lily was a Slytherin who wanted this moment regardless who it hurt…


	17. At Breakfast

Prompt Word Used: **Breakfast**

A Secret Love Series by HPFangirl71

  


At Breakfast

Everyone was shocked when Percy arrived at breakfast. Ginny grinning, fussed like a mother hen over him. Percy gave her a forced smile. His family had no idea that he was the wolf amidst their flock. The memory of Lily’s soft lips pressed willingly against his last night still lingered. Lily coming to his room was his crutch, letting him pretend that shared kisses with his niece were somehow okay. Deep inside he knew the risks he was taking. Percy smiled as he felt a tiny foot slide up beneath his trousers. Lily’s returning smile made the risks worth it…


	18. Whispers

Prompt Word Used: **Lunch**

A Secret Love Series by HPFangirl71

  


Whispers

Lily laid her head on her uncle’s shoulder, feigning interest in the book he was reading. At her closeness, Percy smiled.

“What’re we going to do about this?” he whispered.

“Do about what?” she whispered back.

“We can‘t ignore that we kissed Lily.”

“I‘m not…in fact I plan to kiss you again.” she giggled.

She let her lips lightly graze his. Afraid Harry might be lurking Percy pushed her away.

“Not here Lily...”

“Later in your bedroom then, you’d better have my kiss waiting.” she replied coyly.

Quickly kissing his cheek, she left to go help her mother make lunch.


	19. Playing Lily's Game

Prompt Word Used: **Air**

A Secret Love Series by HPFangirl71

  


Playing Lily’s Game

The air surrounding them seemed suffocating to Percy. Lily wore a determined look upon her face whenever she looked his way. He knew she’d come to his room that night and it worried him. What if her parents found her there? Worse yet…what if they didn’t? What would he be capable of doing? Lily’s innocent attraction made it harder for him to resist her beauty. She didn’t realize the dangerous game she was playing. Her naked foot surreptitiously pressing up against his groin let him know with certainty that she had no clue of the dastardly things he was capable…


	20. The Second Time

Prompt Word Used: **Lost**

A Secret Love Series by HPFangirl71

  


The Second Time

Lily was like a fine wine, her lips a soft bouquet of enticing desire and Percy was lost. He was lost to her supple young charms, as he again tasted of those forbidden lips. His senses were not his own as he fervently fed upon their intoxicating flavor. Without guilt, he pulled her all too willing body closer, pressing his fingers deeply into the small of her back as he clung desperately to the dream of loving her. In turn, she responded to his touch as if she truly belonged to him and again he clung to that tragic dream…


	21. What Lily Wants...

Prompt Word Used: **Brown**

A Secret Love Series by HPFangirl71

  


What Lily Wants…

Lily looked deeply into her uncle’s brown eyes as he took her into his arms. She saw the guilt that lay buried deep within his lust-filled gaze. He wanted her but felt torn over how wrong he thought it was to possess her. She loved him and to her that was all that truly mattered. Looking into the depth of those brown eyes and seeing his desire for her fulfilled a need deep within her. Instinctively she melded her body into Percy’s as his lips pressed greedily against her own. Lily wanted Percy. Moreover, what Lily wanted, she usually got…


	22. Earning Lily's Trust

Prompt Word Used: **Moon**

A Secret Love Series by HPFangirl71

  


Earning Lily’s Trust

Percy held Lily tightly within his arms, the moon bathing them both in its dim light. He pressed a chaste kiss against the softness of Lily’s auburn hair. Gently he kissed down the side of her neck, reveling in her sweet scent. Percy wished to do such diabolical things to her beautiful young body and it frightened him. Surely, Lily had to feel his arousal pressing against her yet still she stayed within his arms. Her unwavering confidence in his love for her was the only thing that kept him from crossing the line any further than he already had…


	23. Just One Last Time...

Prompt Word Used: **Last**

A Secret Love Series by HPFangirl71

  


Just One Last Time…

As Lily left his room, Percy convinced himself that this was the last. It was the same thing he’d tried convincing himself of every evening. Days went by and their secret tryst continued. Percy was guilt ridden yet when Lily entered his room, he couldn’t deny his feelings for her. Lily was far too beautiful for him to give up even though he knew he should. Every kiss from her only further fed this crazy obsession. Percy wanted Lily in the worst way and unfortunately, Lily wanted him too, which is why this evening would never truly be their last…


	24. Percy Finds Courage

Prompt Word Used: **Colourless**

A Secret Love Series by HPFangirl71

  


Percy Finds Courage

Percy Weasley held the bottle of colorless liquid tight within his grip, taking a large swallow. It’d been a couple months since he’d come to stay at his sister’s home and surreptitiously begun having an affair with her daughter. It sickened him every time he thought about it, yet he couldn’t seem to stop. Instead he snuck away and stole sips from a bottle of liquid courage. Watching Lily with longing during the daylight and stealing her kisses at night. For Percy was even more addicted to his niece than he was to the alcohol that now burned his throat…


End file.
